starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations
Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations, to pierwsza wersja przewodnika do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40075). Podręcznik wydano w 1994 roku i jego autorem jest Rick D. Stuart. Zawartość *Introduction **Setting The Stage **Changing Times **The Opposition **Using This Supplement **What Goes Around *Chapter One - Faces In The Dark **Profiles In Villainy **Criminal Occupations ***Assassins ***Black Marketeer ***Corrupt Official ***Counterfeiter ***Dealmaker ***Enforcer ***Informant ***Loan Shark ***Slaver ***Slicers ***Smuggler ***Spice-Jacker **Criminal Hierarchy ***Territorial Gang ***Crime Guild ***Cartel ***Syndicate ***Criminal Empire *Chapter Two - Fringe Elements **The Territorial Gang: The Sabrin Ring ***The Sabrin Connection ***Territorial Gangs Commentary ***Sabrin "Civilians" **The Crime Guild: The Karazak Slaver's Guild ***Acquisitions Specialist ***Project Developer ***Strike Team Leader ***Logistics Coordinator ***Distribution Manager ***A Slaver's Point of View **The Crime Cartel: The Mandroxans ***The Mandroxan Triumvirate ***The Mandoxan Method **The Crime Syndicate: The Tenloss Syndicate ***Tenloss Syndicate Standard Operating Procedures ***Anatomy Of A Crime Syndicate: The Tenloss Collection ****Baradis School of Technology ****Friij News Services ****Galindas Exports ****Kendamari Casinos ****Lucin Syndicate ****Lucross Collections ****Malakin Enterprises ****Natori Association ****Ororo Transportation ****Palkandi Brokerage House ****Relekin Confidential ****The Tenloss Coalition ***Making The Best Of A Bad Situation ***The Crime Empire *Chapter Three - The Hutt Crime Empire **The Hutts **From Humble Beginnings **Hutt Strategy and Tactics **A Hutt Called Jabba **Aftermath **Kumac **Revidjasa **Brasck **Jelasi **Llleag'Mak **Serimirl **Shades Of Things To Come *Chapter Four - The Invisible Market **Market Principles **Establish Contact With A Market Dealer **Strike A Deal **Take Delivery **Walk Away In One Piece **Clothing Considerations **The Opposite Of The Credit **Acquisition **Pricing **The Cost Of Doing Business *Chapter Five - Havens **Andasala **Valis Lorn **Demesel **Tresidiss *Chapter Six - Tools Of The Trade **Specialized Weapons ***Slaver Snare Gun ***Modified E-11 Blaster Rifle ***Mandroxan Droid Disabler ***Plasticene Thermite Gel **Anti-Security Apparatus ***Fingerprint Masque ***Retinal Disguiser ***DimSim ***Sensor No-Show ***Shipjacking Kit **Vehicles ***Drogue ***Teklos Battle Vehicle **Miscellaneous Equipment ***Tri-laser Engraver ***Gambling Droid *Chapter Seven - The Opposition **The Empire ***Imperial Forces of Law ***Planetary Police ***Planetary Prosecutors ***Sector Rangers ***Special Enforcement Officers (SEOs) ***Lending A Hand ***Citizen Constabulary ***Seekers ***Skip Tracers ***Imperial Army **The New Republic ***New Republic Forces Of Law Krótkie teksty fabularne *Bad Happenings *A Physical Application Of The Law *Family Matters *Waiting For The Late-Night Shuttle *Fit Or Flat *Never Had a Chance *Recess *Having A Great Time, Glad You're Not Here *The Fruits Of One's Labors *They Said It Couldn't Be Done *Your Qualifications Have Been Considered *Dirty Money *Live And On The Scene *Hutts 1, Bresallis 0 *What Goes Around... Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Brahle Logris - dane postaci *Pratari Cinn - dane postaci *Dengless Rinn - dane postaci *Magar Jaros - dane postaci *Magris Quill - dane postaci *Ughok Snorg - dane postaci *Data Sellers By Any Other Name *Shenir Rix - dane postaci *Sires Vant - dane postaci *Malak - dane postaci *Ballin Dreshig - dane postaci *Roget Jiriss - dane postaci *F'quallix - dane postaci *Runnung The Pack *Kailio - dane firmy *Imperial TracSheet *The Sabrin Ring - dane organizacji kryminalnej *Lady Miletta Sabrin - dane postaci *The Sabrin Connection - schemat *Indentured Services: Labor Relations The Hutt Way *Sabrin Enforcer - dane typowego członka organizacji *Rodik Xern - dane postaci *The Karazak Slavers Cooperative (KSC) - dane organizacji kryminalnej *Avril Gresh - dane postaci *Seland'Ir - dane postaci *Rei' Kas - dane postaci *Krassis Trelix - dane postaci *Yanix Dev - dane postaci *For Sale: One Planet, Cheap *Artur Manliss - dane postaci *Sehvorah - dane postaci *Parmella Trillidor - dane postaci *Spice *The Mandroxans - dane organizacji kryminalnej *The Tenloss Syndicate - dane organizacji kryminalnej *Using Criminal Organizations *Hutt Names *The Kajidic *Nar Shaddaa, the "Smugglers' Moon" *Kumac - dane postaci *Revidjasa - dane postaci *Brasck - dane postaci *Jelasi - dane postaci *Llleag'Mak - dane postaci *Serimirl - dane postaci *Andasala - dane planety *Valis Lorn - dane postaci *Glasfir'a'lik - dane postaci *Demesel - dane planety *Tresidiss - dane planety *Slaver Snare Gun - dane wyposarzenia (Thalassian Corodex Snare) *Modified E-11 Blaster Rifle - dane wyposarzenia (BlasTech E-11/S Blaster Rifle) *Mandroxan Droid Disabler - dane wyposarzenia (Mandroxan Exports Defense Weapon EDWX-843) *Plasticene Thermite Gel - dane wyposarzenia (Gatrellis Plasticene Thermite Cube) *Fingerprint Masque - dane wyposarzenia *Retinal Disguiser - dane wyposarzenia *DimSim - dane wyposarzenia *Shipjacking Kit - dane wyposarzenia *Sensor No-Show - dane wyposarzenia *Drogue - dane pojazdu (Modified Aratech WorkStar Repulsorlift Skiff) *Teklos Battle Vehicle - dane pojazdu (Modified Nen-Carvon "Teklos" Mobile Command Base) *Tri-laser Engraver - dane wyposarzenia (Opirus Personal Lasers, Model KL-543) *Gambling Droid - dane droida (Droxian Model GDA-8 Gambling Droid) *Sector Ranger - dane typowego członka formacji *SEO - dane typowego członka formacji *Seeker - dane droida (Criminal Location Detection Droid) *Skip Tracer - dane typowego członka formacji *NRSF Agent - dane typowego członka formacji Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *TracSheet Subject **TracSheet Subject: 43985934-AFEG-485908 - Brahle Logris **TracSheet Subject: 89906544-TRHH-965777 - Pratari Cinn **TracSheet Subject: 66690933-USAW-854400 - Dengless Rinn **TracSheet Subject: 43657688-GHJK-657774 - Magar Jaros **TracSheet Subject: 55829866-MBGT-97664 - Magris Quill **TracSheet Subject: 87332722-SVWU-123399 - Ughok Snorg **TracSheet Subject: 55735573-QUUB-468835 - Shenir Rix **TracSheet Subject: 87878833-UYTU-222577 - Sires Vant **TracSheet Subject: 11706900-AGTY-233476 - Malak **TracSheet Subject: 33689553-SWYU-266396 - Ballin Dreshig **TracSheet Subject: 66436335-UQFC-244869 - Roget Jiriss **TracSheet Subject: 31164497-DGFP-212744 - F'quallix *Wiadomości **Suspicious Massacre In Over the Rile Section **Andasala Personals *A Lasting Influence *Working The Market I *Working The Market II *Working The Market III *Working The Market IV Credits *design: Rick D. Stuart *development & editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Brian Schomburg *interior art: Mike Vilardi, Terry Pavlet, Doug Shuler *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise D. Palter *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Bill Smith, Ed Stark, Peter Schweighofer *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Kimberly Riccio *billing: Amy Giacobbe Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)